


control

by Sedusa



Series: Be More Chill one-shots [12]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age not stated but Jeremy is definitely like 16 just FYI, Burns, Drabble, Electricity, M/M, POV Second Person, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedusa/pseuds/Sedusa
Summary: You don't want to die.You're here because you want to live.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Series: Be More Chill one-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	control

He tells you that you make Him want to die.

His hands are up to your shirt and up your thigh and His

_z a p p i n g_

is in your spine, and

 **He** is the one that wants to die.

Not you.

You don't want to die.

You're here because you want to _live._

And... isn't He supposed to help you? Isn't He supposed to turn

the worst of you

into

the best you've ever seen?

But how can He, if the moment He looks at you,

you and your wide-eyed ugly gawking,

He finds Himself

so

very

_repulsed_

that all He can think to do, all He can _stand_ to do

is hurt you.

Hurt you.

Hurt you.

Hurt--

His cock isn't even real, but the electricity is. The way your skin bubbles and burns, the scent of your own cooked _flesh_ , it leaves you screaming--screaming--screaming but your voice won't come because He took it away, and

He took it away, and

He took everything away from you

and

you let Him do it, didn't you?

**Author's Note:**

> needed a short drabble to check if that IFTTT feed works. it didn't, but that's okay, at least i wrote something.
> 
> (sorry to the other IFTTT blogs)


End file.
